1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of electrical connecting devices for engagement with conductively surfaced substrates or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the major problems encountered in the field of electrical connectors adapted for assembly to a conductively surfaced substrate such as a printed circuit board or the like is the failure of many of such devices to adequately provide for varying board thicknesses since contact placement is generally fixed within the connector housing and the degree of deflection of the contact relatively limited. Accordingly, where the connector is mounted or otherwise secured to a board having a thickness greater than that for which the connector is designed, the contacts are caused to be deflected to a greater degree than contemplated thereby causing excessive pressure to be applied both to the contact and the conductive surface against which the contact is pressed. Additionally, the excessive pressure often results in undue wear of the conductive surface, leading to rapid deterioration of the electrical juncture between the contact and the conductive surface. Furthermore, many of such prior art devices are designed to be slidably engaged with the substrate, thereby aggravating the above noted condition while additionally requiring an excessive assembly force to mate the connector with the substrate.